Old Endings, New Beginnings
by AstonSilver
Summary: Dan's sick. Or so Phil thinks. What happens when Phil finds out what's really wrong with Dan? Phan Bromance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I really shouldn't do this. Not only am I going to be shit at staying in character, but...I've not had the best day and I know my habit of taking it out in my writing. So...you have been warned.**

* * *

It was extremely early, even for Phil. He blinked, glancing around until he found his clock, then sat up. He sighed and pushed himself out of bed, making his way out of his room. "Dan?" he called softly.

A soft groan from the bathroom was what answered him. He moved to push the door open, knocking as he did.

"Dan, are you okay in here?"  
What he saw surprised him. He blinked at his best friend, hunched in on himself by the toilet, looking pale and like he was about to pass out. No reply sounded from Dan, but he took it as 'no, I'm not okay, what kind of stupid question is that?' and moved to help his friend up, pausing only to get a damp cloth before guiding Dan into the living room, depositing him on the couch as well as he could and leaving the other male to pull himself into what seemed to be a more comfortable position before Phil placed the cloth over his forehead and went to grab a blanket to throw over him.

Dan watched him with bleary eyes, halfway glad that Phil wasn't asking what was wrong, or actually fussing over him. Once he felt like it was okay to, he let his eyes slide closed and drifted again.

All the while, Phil was freaking out on the inside. He was more than equipt for Dan during an existential crisis. Or an anxiety attack. Or anything but sick. It just didn't happen. Dan didn't get sick often, and when he did, they had a habit of _never_ being prepared.

Taking one look at Dan once he'd drifted off made Phil calm down though. He made a quick decision, heading to the door to go to the shop for medicine.

He got back just as Dan woke back up.

"Phil?" Dan asked quietly as he lifted his head from the arm of the couch.

Phil glanced at him before moving to take the cloth and dampen it again, returning it back to it's place on Dan's forehead. "Hey,"

"I don't feel good," Dan grumbled.

Phil gave an amused smile, moving to make some tea, handing it to Dan, who sat up to sip at it a bit.

The light that was almost always present in Dan's eyes was gone, Phil noticed. It had been replaced with this sickly glow and it disturbed him terribly.

"Yeah well...I'm here to take care of you so.."

Dan gave him a slight glare before his lip quirked a bit in the corner. "You don't need to. It's not that kind of don't feel good."  
Phil just stared at him for a moment after that, but he decided not to ask.

Sure enough, he didn't have to. Once Dan got over what little actual sickness he'd felt (probably due to the previous nights dinner), Phil could see the difference in his best friend. He was...dead. He didn't have his normal chipper attitude. He would barely talk to him. He didn't touch his laptop for more than a few minutes at a time. Phil kept a careful eye on him for a while.

Dan went to bed early that evening, leaving his laptop sitting on the couch.

Phil blinked at him as he left the room before he sighed. "Night, then." he said faintly, glancing at the laptop on the couch.

Once he was sure Dan wasn't going to come back, he hesitated before grabbing it and pulling up the internet tabs that Dan hadn't closed out. He skimmed through it. Tons of comments on videos, tumblr posts and messages, twitter posts. He read through some of them. These were...awful. He sighed, finally understanding what Dan had meant.

He closed it all out and turned the laptop off before getting his own and getting on tumblr and twitter and making a quick post. Hopefully, this would help. He knew he didn't have this sort of experience when it came to helping Dan, but he also knew that these comments, without the help of someone else, weren't easily overlooked by the brunette YouTuber.

The following morning, Dan seemed a bit better when he was actually functioning. In fact, he had been online for only an hour when he set the laptop aside and moved to where Phil was sitting to wrap him in a hug.

Phil blinked, not used to this side of Dan, but returned the hug.

Dan gave him a cheeky smile and spoke. "Always knew you cared, Phil. You don't hate me,"  
Phil rolled his eyes, laughing. "Of course not, not really. You're my best friend,"

"And, that, Internet, is how my weekend went. But what about you guys? Any moments where your friends or even family members helped you through a hard time? Anything you just want to express about this kind of situation?" Dan smiled at his camera knowingly. "I'll see you guys next time. Bye!"

Phil knocked just as Dan settled in to edit the video. "Oh, you're done?"  
Dan nodded. "Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Good."

Dan gave a knowing smile and finished editing and posted the video before turning to look at Phil.

Phil grinned happily. "I'm glad you're feeling better,"

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

 **Oh my god, the shit that is my brain...I'm so sorry guys. I hope you enjoyed this anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! No, this isn't an update to anything. I'm just here to inform you that due to personal reasons, I am moving the stories I plan on continuing, or that I really like to a new account here - AllthePheelsLove. I just think it's time to start fresh.**

 **Thanks for your support! Love you guys! If you have a certain story of mine you'd like for me to save and transfer, please let me know!**


End file.
